


12 Days of Christmas Smut (Stray Kids edition)

by straykittles



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Bongs, Boys in Skirts, Candy Canes, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Smut, Collars, Costumes, Dildos, Elf costume, First Time, Grinding, Jingle Bells, Lee Felix - Freeform, Lee Minho | Lee Know - Freeform, M/M, Mirrors, Object Insertion, Plushies, Seo Changbin - Freeform, Skirts, Smoking, Smut, Snow, Weed, bang chan - Freeform, han jisung - Freeform, hwang hyunjin - Freeform, kim seungmin - Freeform, stray kids - Freeform, yang jeongin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straykittles/pseuds/straykittles
Summary: After meeting two of his college friends at an ugly Christmas sweater party, he went home with the need of getting filled up and filling something up.Since they only met that night after a long time, he settled with his dildo and his fleshlight to make up for it in the meantime.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin, Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Stray Kids Ensemble/Everyone
Kudos: 119





	1. double the fun

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do something special for Christmas and decided to do a count down to Christmas kind of thing :>
> 
> They will be short/fast paced since I only have a few hours apart to finish one fic :D 
> 
> I hope you'll like every single one of the chapters~  
> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments!
> 
> Share as well, if you can :)

It’s been years since Chan had seen his college friends, so they had decided to plan a reunion by doing an ugly Christmas sweater party. Chan figured that all of them had grown into their features or maybe some had grown taller. Chan was ready to face his batchmates with that idea, but nothing prepared him when he saw his two closest friends.

Changbin, who was like a stick before is buff now, fit. The sweater he was wearing was a red and green striped sweater with the character “Buddy” from the Elf movie that Chan had watched from when he was young. But that wasn’t what he noticed. He noticed the way Changbin’s pecks squeezed together when he crossed his arms. No doubt that his biceps were muscled too. Changbin turned around for a bit and his eyes went to his ass. He almost choked. God damn, his ass looked so firm and juicy.

Beside Changbin is Jisung, the little kid who smoked weed everywhere he could, he always dressed funny, but Chan found it cute. However, this Jisung is different. He looked healthier, he obviously worked out too. He’s grown more cheeks, but it fits him so well. Jisung wore a blue sweater with some red linings and Santa in the middle with a Christmas box covering the part where his dick should be and words below that said “I HAVE A BIG PACKAGE FOR YOU” and Chan chuckled to himself. That was the most Jisung thing to do, he thought, happy that he hasn’t changed much.

Chan subtly glanced down at Jisung’s crotch and yep, in those tight jeans is a big package. Anyone could tell that his sweater wasn't lying. He walked over to them, fighting the urge to feel Changbin's biceps and stare at Jisung’s bulge. They talked for a while, clinking champagne and remembering the days they first started making music together. "I still have it." Chan says, remembering that he had kept the hard drive from college with all their songs.

Changbin works at a gym, only writing songs on the side to keep him sane. Jisung's a sound cloud rapper and a barista. Chan told them that he works as an assistant producer and might get a promotion soon.

"I guess we can't really let go of our real dream." Jisung says, smiling at both of them, patting Chan's lower back. Chan tensed a bit, but kept his smile on his face when he nodded.

When Chan got home after the ugly Christmas sweater party, he rushed to his room with a raging boner. The alcohol he consumed made him so horny and needy. Not only that but the two became touchy as they got the beers out instead of silly wines. They rubbed Chan's arms and his back, Changbin somehow had a firm grip on his knee while Jisung did the same with the other when they sat down to talk to others around the table.

He kneels on the ground, taking his box of sex toys from under his bed. He pulls his pants and underwear off, eager to cum from the thought of the two. He didn't bother taking his ugly Christmas sweater off and proceeded to take the lid off the box. He grabs the lube, squirting some on his fingers before he goes on all fours, one hand reaching back to wet his hole. When he is wet enough, he slides in his finger, moaning when he feels a little stretch.

His cock was so hard that it gave him a bit of pain, but that only turned him on more. He continued to stretch himself out, squeezing the base of his cock to stop himself from cumming. His cheek was pressed on the ground as he drooled a bit, fucking back into his fingers. When he felt like he was stretched enough, he lubed up the dildo, before sticking it to the wall, just at the right height for him to put his cock in. He aligns his wet hole on the dildo before sliding backwards. Moaning in pleasure as he feels the dildo fill him up. 

It was big, maybe not as big as Jisung, but it was enough to fit his imagination. Once settled, he grabs his fleshlight and lubes up his cock, moaning while sliding his hand up and down. He slowly pushed his tip in the hole, mind drifting to Changbin's ass. He bites his lower lip as keeps the fleshlight down before thrusting in. He let out a gasp when he moved his hips. The pent up need of having both of them, the dildo filling his ass and the fleshlight around his aching dick was too much. Too much that Chan was taking it slow to not cum too early.

Sweat started forming on his forehead before he closed his eyes. He imagined Jisung thrusting in him, stretching his hole so much that it burned. He leaked more into the fleshlight. His mind went to Changbin on his hands and knees in front of him, taking his cock like a good boy. He starts panting, his hips moving back and forth faster. "Oh fuck." He cursed, getting the lube and pouring more on the dildo before moving more. His mind raised all the scenarios he could. Him getting sandwiched between the two, Changbin bouncing on him while Jisung fucks his mouth, everything.

He's close, the shortness of his breath and the whines he was letting out were a big give away. He thinks of Changbin fucking back into him while he does the same with Jisung and he gasped, going faster. He starts grinding into the dildo while he pumps the fleshlight at a fast pace. "Bin-Sungie-ah-" He kept repeating that, moaning and gasping for them until he cums into the fleshlight. His back arched and his body tensed up, toes curling and lips parting. He fills the fleshlight with his cum in hard thrusts.

When he spilled every load in it, he slumped down, ass still filled with the dildo. He steadies his breathing before he slid off the dildo, face scrunching up as he feels his ass clench up to nothing. He slid off the fleshlight too before he lays on his back, breathless and sweating, mind still running with thoughts of the two. He closed his eyes, placing a hand on his stomach as he relaxed, feeling the texture of the ugly Christmas sweater he was wearing. He remembers that they exchanged numbers and planned to have a drink soon. He smiles, maybe he gets to experience this for real in the future.


	2. the santa plushie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was new to him. He never thought about doing this to his plushie. They were always a sign of his last bit of innocence.
> 
> But not anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the second day of Christmas, Straykittles gave to you... a Felix humping a plushie~
> 
> I hope you enjoy~  
> again, it's short bc i have more to write hehe
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments!  
> Please share if you liked it ^•^

It was Hyunjin that put the idea on his head. "Try humping your plushie." He says when Felix said he wanted to get off differently. Felix stared at him and the other laughed, taking Felix's santa plushie. "When I'm gone, use this. Okay?" He asked and Felix, still hesitant, nodded his head. "Do I just.. hump it?" He asked and Hyunjin nods, placing the plushie on his crotch before thrusting upwards.

Felix blushed when Hyunjin moaned a bit. "Just like that." Hyunjin said, rubbing the plushie a bit before placing it on the side. "It's really fun." Hyunjin adds like he didn't just give the other a little show, but Felix, with his cheeks and ears still blushing, nodded his head. And so here he was, mindlessly scrolling on Youtube, pouting as he looked through the ones he subscribed too.

He hums, getting his santa plushie and putting it between his legs, on top of his covered crotch, before turning to lay on his stomach. The plushie’s little bump of a nose dug into his soft cock. He sighs, moving his hips without thinking as he continues to scroll through. He feels himself get hard as he clicked on a video of a man doing an asmr. 

He bites his lip, grinding into the santa plushie harder when the man spoke and he let out a breath. He stops for a second, listening if anyone was awake during this time of night as the video played quietly. It was really late and they were all asleep. He puts the phone on the side before sitting up and kneeling on the bed.

Felix placed the santa plushie down, facing it before he thrusts his hips, making him gasp. The friction was so good and the plushie was just at the right size too. It wasn't too big, but not too small too.

He blinks at the plushie before tilting his head and humping on it repeatedly. Remembering how Hyunjin grinded up into it. This was new to him. He never thought about doing this to his plushie. They were always a sign of his last bit of innocence. But not anymore.

He pulls his soft sweater up, biting down on it as he teased his nipples with one hand while the other holds down the plushie. A little wet patch starts forming on his boxers. It felt so good. Felix shivered before bouncing on the bed while humping it. His pointer finger and thumb played with his nipples, pulling on them and rubbing on it.

He starts going faster, moaning into the cloth of his sweater. He was drooling on it, but he didn't care. He wanted to cum. Felix bends forward, pushing down harder on the plushie. He was close, his cock aching for it to release. The bed squeaked a bit when he started moving faster, holding the plushie down with both hands.

He humps it like he was fucking someone's throat. His mind flashed Hyunjin's plump lips and his thighs shook. Fuck. Hyunjin's lips were made to suck dicks. So plump, so pink and just-- "Mhmm.." Felix whimpered into the sweater, his back tilting to the thought of it.

They talked about giving each other blowjobs, but Felix was scared that it would ruin their friendship. Thinking about him sucking his dick is different to actually doing it. Felix moves his hips rapidly, his clothed cock hitting the santa's nose again. He took the sweater off his lips. "Please-please.." Felix says in a whisper before he gasps and then biting on his lips as little whimpers and moans escape his lips.

His legs shook, but he kept his eyes open when he came in his boxers, staining them with cum. He closed his thighs before bending forward, feeling himself get tired as his cock continued to release cum. "Holy.. fuck." He whispers, closing his eyes and steady his breathing.

He smiles with a sigh before he fixed himself, putting the boxer in the laundry basket, making sure to wash that one on his own tomorrow. He then takes his phone, the asmr video was done so he exited Youtube to text Hyunjin.

Felix  
I did the plushie thing

Hyunjin  
oh shit, it feels good, right?

Felix  
It does lol

Hyunjin  
so.. what did you think about ;)

Felix paused before typing. It's bound to happen someday.

Felix  
Your lips.

Hyunjin  
..open your window, i'm coming over.

Felix  
Dude.. it's 2 in the morning

Hyunjin  
yeah and I'm your neighbor, open the damn window.

That night, Felix had to bite into his soft sweater again while Hyunjin worked wonders on his dick, making him cum twice. He returns the favor by letting him fuck his mouth until he was satisfied.


	3. white as snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He just wanted to go home and get rid of his boner. He's been aching in his pants for three hours now because of his tease of a boss, Changbin.

Seungmin slams his phone on the seat beside before slumping on his seat. He was stuck in snow and now has to wait for the tow-truck. He just wanted to get home from work, but here he was, stuck in an empty parking lot with snow keeping his car from moving. He just wanted to go home and get rid of his boner. He's been aching in his pants for three hours now because of his tease of a boss, Changbin.

His boss gets the job done, but he's also a fucking tease. He knew Seungmin was looking when he bent over another table to talk to his assistant. He would brush past Seungmin's front in the crowded break room, his juicy ass pressing into his crotch. 

But today, god, today was just out of this world. Changbin had finally dropped the act and cornered him in the break room. He used Seungmin's leg to cum in his slacks like a little slut and Seungmin, both horny and worried, just stood there, watching his boss get wrecked by his thighs.

Changbin was clinging into him when he came, short breaths hit Seungmin's ear. Changbin told him to come to him tomorrow to return the favor before leaving him blue balled. 

So, he's here now, snowed in his car and horny. He looked outside. Still completely abandoned. He inhaled, unbuttoning his slacks before taking out his hard, thick, cock. He moans when the cold air hits his burning skin. Seungmin spits into his hand before biting down his lower lip and wrapping his hand around his cock. He starts sliding his fist up and down, thinking about Changbin, big, buff Changbin, humping his leg. He groans, hand tightening around himself. 

Seungmin slides his other hand to his neck, gently choking himself. He thinks about how Changbin did it while grinding on him, saying that he likes to hold on to something when he rides. Seungmin released some pre-cum and he gathered his juices so the slide is smoother.

"Bin.." Seungmin moaned out, tightening both his hands, making him whine. He goes faster, gasps and moans fills his car when he thrusts up into his fist, thinking about Changbin above him. 

He could still hear the silent moans Changbin was letting out a while ago while his hips met his. Seungmin whined, leaking more into his fist when he ran a thumb over his slit, his back aching.

"Bin-mhm-" Seungmin whimpered out, his thrusts getting faster while his other hand tried grabbing something, only for his hand to slam on the window. Seungmin lets out a loud, long, moan when he cum. His cum that was white as snow came in spurts, hitting his blazer, necktie and dress shirt.

His body twitched a bit as he rode out his high. His lips parted as he watched himself make a mess of his office-wear. He hissed when he let go of his softening cock. "Fuck.." He whispered, slumping into his car seat with a sigh, looking at the snow on his windshield. He takes a moment before cleaning himself up while waiting for the tow truck to come and pull him out of the snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments!  
> Please share if you can :>
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
